Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Rise of Kars
by ghostgabe81
Summary: Kars had achieved his goal. He had conquered the Sun and reached the pinnacle of evolution. But his victory was snatched away, and he was banished from Earth. 500,000 years later, Kars awakens on in a strange world with a new goal; return to Earth and get revenge on Joseph Joestar!
1. Chapter 1

The object hurled through the void at an incredible rate. It had emerged from the comet's tail very recently, only a thousand years prior. Although it was no longer on the same path as the chunk of cosmic ice, little of the speed it had attained was lost.

The thing was unique among its compatriots in that it was organic. Semi-organic that is. It was a strange mixture of animal and mineral, and it was incredibly old. In fact, today was its 602,000th birthday, and the 500,000th anniversary of its journey. If anyone was counting. The object certainly wasn't.

Something tugged at the object. It was the gravitational pull of a nearby planet. The planet was green, with a single enormous body of water surrounded by land. The thing's course shifted as the gravity pulled it closer. If it could think, perhaps it would be musing on the incredible gift it was to receive on its very special day.

* * *

Vidhasi awoke to the ground moving violently. She bolted up from her bed as the small house was struck by a shockwave. The air was hot, even against fireproof skin. _The gods are angry,_ she thought. _What have we done wrong?_ Something caught her eye, and she looked out of the window. There was a glow in the hills to the East.

Vidhasi rushed out of the house, snatching her sling on the way. The scent of smoke was heavy in the night air as she made her way towards whatever had fallen from the heavens. The trees and bushes she passed started to appear with burned leaves and branches as she got closer, until all that was left was charred ground, gently sloping towards the glow. Vidhasi slowly realized that she was descending into a huge crater.

At the center of the blackened circle sat the source of the blast. It was a large stone object that came up to Vidhasi's waist. She slipped a smooth stone into her sling, and slowly stepped toward the object. She touched it and quickly pulled her hand back. The skin of the Ruush could withstand fire with no effect, yet the thing in the crater was hot enough to burn her. "This is a gift," she breathed. "The gods aren't angry; they're pleased! We've made the gods happy!"

The sun was peeking over the horizon, dyeing the clouds blue by the time Vidhasi had dragged the heavenly gift to the road. It was stupidly heavy; Vidhasi needed both arms and her tail wrapped around it just to pull it across the ground. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see a cart coming toward her. She waved to it, and the crushnaws pulling the cart stopped, ceasing the movement of their three legs

The cart's driver looked down at her. "Vidhasi?" he said. "What are you doing out here?" Vidhasi saw that it was Angilo, a merchant from her village. He had gone to the city to sell his products three days ago; he must've been on his way home.

"The gods sent this to us in the night," she said, gesturing to the thing behind her. "Can you bring it into town with your cart? It's quite heavy."

Angilo looked at her incredulously. "The gods sent that, huh? Must've been the source of that crash earlier." He looked up at the sky in thought. "Well," he said, "do you need help getting it in the cart?" Vidhasi smiled. This was going to change everything.

* * *

"Do you really think this will change anything here?" asked Dugher, the village leader. "If it's a gift from the gods, it's meant for the King. If not, it's the King's property since it appeared on his land." He glared at Vidhasi. "Did you really think we'd be able to use this?"

Vidhasi looked down at the ground. "Maybe the King doesn't know it's here…"

Dugher laughed. "Doesn't know! Do you think you were the only one who noticed that thing land? We all felt it. You were just the only one stupid enough to think we could keep it."

Vidhasi felt anger bubble up inside her. It had landed by her village! She had found it! What right did the King have to this gift from the gods? She started to step forward, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw her father, holding her back. "Come on child," he said. "We're done here." He led her out of the meeting house.

Before they stepped out, Vidhasi heard Dugher addressing the other townspeople in the room. "The King's forces will be here within two days. Let's make sure this thing is ready for when they-"

 _CRACK!_

Everyone in the room turned to face the object. An enormous crack had split the thing down the middle, and stone had fallen away. The object seemed thinner now, and had a concave area on one side. Vidhasi could've swore she saw it shaking.

* * *

Vidhasi watched as the soldiers inspected the heavenly gift in the town square. She winced as the prodded it with spears and stuck their noses close, trying to see or smell anything wrong with it.

Another layer of stone had fallen off of it. She had gone to see it in the square, where it was put in preparation for the military to confiscate it. Now it was even thinner, and from a certain angle looked a bit like a sitting Ruush. Its 'head' was too small though, and it didn't have a tail. _Maybe it isn't a gift_ , thought Vidhasi bitterly. _Maybe one of the gods had a deformed child, and they exiled it here._

The captain of the soldiers walked up to Dugher. "The King will be pleased," he said. "Thank you for your service to the crown." He flicked a single coin at the town leader, and turned to address his men. "Load it into a cart. I want it at the capital by dawn tomorrow." He smiled. "I'll be rewarded handsomely for finding this."

Vidhasi gasped. He was going to take credit for this? "You mean stealing it." The crowd went silent and parted, revealing Vidhasi to the crowd.

The captain shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked. "Who here did find it anyway?"

"I did!" Vidhasi shouted. She felt her father grab her shoulder but she went forward, pushing his hand aside. "That is a gift from the gods for this village's work, and it belongs to us!"

"Oh really?" the captain said, smirking. He gestured to his troops, and suddenly two had grabbed Vidhasi by the arms and thrown her at the captain's feet. She heard him draw his sword, and looked up to see a blade in her face. "I suppose killing you will solve our little ownership problem." He raised the sword, and started to bring it down.

 _CRACK!_

The contested object exploded in a cloud of dust. The soldiers backed away, coughing. Vidhasi started to crawl away. The captain saw her and snarled. "That bitch is trying to get away. Stop her!" The soldiers looked at the dust, Vidhasi, the captain, and each other. Finally, a brave one stepped forward and drew his sword.

Suddenly, a pale arm thrust out of the cloud of dust and grabbed the soldier by the neck. The soldier grabbed at his assailant's arm, but then there was another loud _CRACK!_ The soldier's head went limp, and the arm threw him. He crashed through the stone wall of the meeting house as if it was made of reeds.

The force of the throw made the dust start to clear. A tall figure was standing there. His skin was pale, like sand. He didn't have the bony armor that the Ruush surrounding him had. He lacked tail and claws, but his head was the most bizarre thing. It was incredibly small, without an elongated skull or snout. His face was flat, and had several feet of hair running down his back. He had the muscular build of a male Ruush, but lacked the twin pseudo-heads on each side of his skull.

As the entire town stared at the menacing figure, he opened his mouth. A single word came out.

"Joestar…"


	2. Chapter 2

The heat had woken him up. After 500,000 years of drifting through the frigid vacuum of space, the heat of reentry had jumpstarted his body. After several hours, he had twitched. After a day, he began to become subconsciously aware of his surroundings. He was surrounded by heat signatures. After two days, he began to hear what was going on. And about thirty seconds ago, Kars, the Ultimate Life Form, had awoken.

After tossing aside his victim, Kars scanned the creatures before him. They were monstrous, resembling the dragons or demons which humans had imagined in an attempt to explain their world. All has bony protrusions sprouting from their upper body, forearms, and lower legs. It appeared to be a form of bio organic armor. Their heads were elongated towards the back, and they had predatory teeth on their skull like face. The larger ones had extended bone armor around their shoulders. They resembled extra heads, except that only half of the head was there. These large ones also had tails which spit in two near the base, giving them a forked look. The smaller creatures had normal tails, and lacked the 'vestigial heads.' Perhaps they were male and female, with the heads acting like a lion's mane?

 _How did I get here?_ thought Kars. He remembered drifting through the void. After 500 years with absolutely no stimulus, his mind had shut down and he went into hibernation, similar to how he and his comrades would sleep in pillars to stave off the sun while waiting for an opportunity to arise. Before that… he had achieved perfection! He had conquered the sun! But it was all taken away. The plane, the volcano, the Red Stone of Aja, Joseph-

"Joestar," he breathed. The entire village was silent as that single named echoed. He sensed movement to his right. He saw one of the creatures, one of the smaller 'female' ones, on the ground beside him. She was looking up on him and slowly backing away. Beneath her bony armor, her skin was black… no, it was dark, royal purple. Her mouth moved, and strange sounds came out. The language was not based in Latin or Greek like those of Europe, nor was it of Asian origin. Kars had never heard anything like it. However, he'd been hearing it in his sleep for hours now; he could make out the meaning of her mumbling. The female kept repeating, "A gift from the gods. A gift from the gods. A gift from the gods."

Kars could tell that his body was incapable of producing the correct sounds for communication. He dug deep into the vast store of DNA within his perfect body. Perhaps a crocodile would do? Before he could test his reptilian vocal cords, he felt a blade sink into his chest. Looking up, Kars saw that one of the creatures had stabbed him with a sword. He stared into its eyes with a cold glare. In a swift, fluid movement, Kars snapped the blade in half, put his left hand behind his assailant's head, and thrust the broken blade, still attached to the handle, between its eyes. The monster was dead before its body hit the ground.

Nine more of the creatures drew their swords. Kars noticed that they were the only ones wearing sword belts, and they metal ornaments drilled into their armor. _They must be soldiers_. Smiling, Kars looked right at him as he drew the sharp end of the broken blade into his body. The crowd started to make noises, likely of disgust or horror, probably a mix.

Kars raised his hand, pointing his palm towards one of the soldiers. Smirking, he moved the blade through his body and into his arm. The point of the blade poked out of his wrist, red with blood. As the soldiers gasped, he expelled the blade from his body at an incredible speed. It shot at a soldier and went straight through his neck. The creature coughed up blood, and his head lolled to the side. With only severed vertebrae as support, the skin of its neck tore, and the soldier's head fell to the ground.

The rest of them stared in abject horror. Then horror turned to anger as they charged Kars, swords raised. He smirked. _Predictable._ A shining blade sprouted up from Kars' right forearm, and he thrust it in front of him. Light from the blade seared into the eyes of the soldiers.

By the time their retinas stopped burning, Kars was behind them. In his place before them were eight pairs of severed hands. The soldiers panicked and started to move. The movement opened up the other wounds Kars had inflicted, and they fell to neatly sliced pieces.

Pleased with his handiwork, Kars turned to the last soldier. He had a small bronze headpiece, and a large, two handed sword strapped to his back. He must've been an officer. He drew the sword, eyes burning into Kars. He growled something. Kars was sure it meant, "I'll kill you and bring your head to the King, you ugly bastard."

At that moment, Kars found the closest DNA possible to speak to these creatures. Shifting his vocal cords to those of a carnotaurus, he said, "You would bring the King the head of a God?"

The officer gasped at his declaration, and Kars took that pause to move right in front of him. The creature's eyes widened as Kars moved faster than he could see, and was given a backhand. The officer went sprawling across the ground. Kars slowly walked towards him, arms crossed and smiling menacingly.

With a roar of anger, the officer picked up his weapon and charged at Kars. He raised the sword and brought it down hard. Kars shifted his body a few inches to the left, and the blade slid past him harmlessly. He continued to effortlessly dodge every strike as the officer continued his angered assault. Finally he got bored. The officer swung his sword at Kars' face, only for it to be caught with two fingers.

"You're pathetic," said Kars. "You can't even put a scratch on the one who just slaughtered your men. Now how about you stop embarrassing yourself, roll over, and di-"

Kars was cut off when a blast of flame erupted from the officer's mouth. It enveloped Kars, and he let go of the sword. This fire was a cool shower compared to the lava Kars had once drowned in, but he hadn't expected it. Then he felt a pain atop his head. He opened his eyes to see that the officer had leapt through the flames and split his head open with the sword. The officer tossed the sword away and pushed both hands into the wound on Kars' head. He started to pull his skull apart.

Kars felt the creature's fingers digging through his brain. It was very distracting, and made it hard for Kars to think. So he didn't think. He fed.

The officer screamed as his cells merged with those of Kars, digestive enzymes dissolving the creature's flesh. He tried to pull out his hands, but Kars' head snapped together, trapping them. The officer fell on his back, dripping, and blackened stumps in place of his hands. He looked up at Kars, who towered over him. There was pure terror in his eyes.

Kars felt something new. The flesh he had absorbed was being broken down into DNA, which was added to his own store of available genes. _Remarkable,_ thought Kars. He looked down at the crippled creature. "You taste good," he said, his vocal cords slowly shifting to those of the creatures, making his speech clearer. "I must have some more." With that, Kars brought his foot down on the officer's shoulder. He screamed in terror and agony, which got louder when a blade emerged from Kars' leg to stab into him.

Kars began to liquefy his victim's insides, drinking it through his bone blade. When he had finished, the officer was nothing more than a bag of skin. His blade retracted, and he looked at the crowd of creatures watching him. He saw that they varied a bit in color; bone armor ranged from bleached white to dark grey, while the skin underneath came in very dark, nearly black shades of blue, green, red, and purple.

He turned to the purple female next to him. While the others were looking at the carnage, she was staring at him. "What are you?" he asked her.

* * *

Vidhasi blinked. Her savior, the strange deity sent by the gods who had saved her life and easily slaughtered eleven soldiers, was now talking to her. "I am Vidhasi," she said. "Are you-"

The deity's eyes narrowed. "I don't need to know your name," he said, "I want to know what you are. What manner of creature you are."

Vidhasi looked at him in confusion. "We are Ruush. Shouldn't you… shouldn't you know that?"

The deity stared at her. "Why should I?"

"Because you were sent by the gods. We, this village, have done good work, so the gods sent you as a reward."

He said nothing. Then he smiled. Then he laughed aloud. "The gods! You think that your gods sent me! Hahahaha!" He spread his arms wide, and suddenly they morphed into enormous feathered wings. "Can your gods do this?" He leapt into the air, flapping his wings. He had circled the village in seconds. Coming to a stop above the crowd, he said again, "Can your gods do this?" He aimed his wings at the ground, and scale-like projectiles came shooting out, thudding into the soil.

After a few seconds, the ground rumbled. Suddenly, huge trees shot out of the ground. They were fully grown in seconds, each 20 feet tall. Then, the leaves exploded in a flurry of motion. From the now bare branches sprang hundreds of feathered creatures. They flew all across the town before converging on the deity in the sky.

He dropped back to the ground, both creatures and his own wings now gone. Then he thrust his arm into his side. He ripped out one of his own ribs, and slammed it into the ground. He stared into Vidhasi's eyes. "Tell me. When was the last time you've seen one of your gods? Gods who can do what I've shown you? Gods who can do this?" He snapped his fingers.

A fist burst from the soil. It was black, clawed, and had bony white armor about the wrist. Following the fist out of the ground was a Ruush, a fully grown adult male. He roared at the sky with his birth, shooting flame into the air. Vidhasi and the rest of the village was spellbound.

The deity stepped forward. "I am Kars," he said, "and I am your God now."

* * *

 **I based the look of the Ruush on Monster X from Godzilla: Final Wars, if anyone wanted to get a better idea of what they look like. I've wanted to see more with Ultimate Kars since I finished watching Battle Tendency, and I'm very excited for this fic. I plan to explore more uses of Kars' abilities, since he has a unique set of powers that I don't think were shown off enough in the anime. I hope everyone enjoys these first two chapters!**


End file.
